


Ring My Bell

by lynndyre, threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drabble, Kitty Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad appreciates Yozak's Kitty Miss Drag Queen costume. (OVA 2 setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



"Can I ring your bell?" shouldn't work as a pick-up line.

But Yozak's cock missed Taichou more than he thought, obviously, because no one sucks like this. Yozak's padded fingers slip on Conrad's shoulders, so he ditches the mittens and grips Conrad's hair with one hand.

Yozak's head falls forward, his earrings, his collar chiming. He's not all that quiet himself. Between Conrad's mouth, Conrad's tongue and the reality of Conrad at Yozak's feet sucking him--

Yozak comes, his hand fisting in Conrad's hair, as Conrad tries to pull off, choking, the last few shots hitting Conrad's closed-eyes, open-mouthed grin.


End file.
